scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Rainbow Ranger
BattyKodaRockz's movie-spoof of The Little Mermaid Cast *Ariel - Bonnie Blueberry (Rainbow Rangers) *Prince Eric - K.O. (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes!) *Flounder - Coop Burtonburger (Kid vs. Kat) *Sebastian - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Scuttle - Wingtip (Chomp Squad) *King Triton - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Ursula - Aunt Spiker (With Aunt Sponge as an Extra; James and the Giant Peach) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Scar (The Lion King) and Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Grimsby - Hovis (Catscratch) *Carlotta the Maid - Frankie (I Am Frankie) *Chef Louie - Dexter (Dexter's Labratory) *Max - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Vanessa - Kiazuki (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Harold the Seahorse - Bunnicula *The Priest - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Glut the Shark as Himself *Aquata - Rosie Redd (Rainbow Rangers) *Andrina - Anna Banana (Rainbow Rangers) *Arista - Pepper Mintz (Rainbow Rangers) *Attina - Indingo Allfruit (Rainbow Rangers) *Adella - Mandarin Orange (Rainbow Rangers) *Alana - Lavender LaViolette (Rainbow Rangers) Scenes # The Little Rainbow Ranger Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles # The Little Rainbow Ranger Part 2 - Batty’s Concert ("Daughters of Homer") # The Little Rainbow Ranger Part 3 - Bonnie Blueberry at the Sunken Ship # The Little Rainbow Ranger Part 4 - Bonnie Meets Wingtip # The Little Rainbow Ranger Part 5 - Aunt Spiker and Sponge Watches Bonnie Blueberry # The Little Rainbow Ranger Part 6 - "Part of Your World" # The Little Rainbow Ranger Part 7 - To the Surface # The Little Rainbow Ranger Part 8 - The Storm at Sea # The Little Rainbow Ranger Part 9 - K.O. is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") # The Little Rainbow Ranger Part 10 - "Under the Sea” # The Little Rainbow Ranger Part 11 - Bonnie's Hidden Treasure # The Little Rainbow Ranger Part 12 - Aunt Spiker and Sponge's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") # The Little Rainbow Ranger Part 13 - In K.O.'s Kingdom # The Little Rainbow Ranger Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") # The Little Rainbow Ranger Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom # The Little Rainbow Ranger Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl” # The Little Rainbow Ranger Part 17 - Aunt Spiker and Sponge Take Charge # The Little Rainbow Ranger Part 18 - The Wedding Ship # The Little Rainbow Ranger Part 19 - The Sun Sets # The Little Rainbow Ranger Part 20 - Aunt Spiker and Sponge's Wrath # The Little Rainbow Ranger Part 21 - A Happy Ending # The Little Rainbow Ranger Part 22 - End Credits Movies Used * The Little Mermaid Movies/TV Shows Used * Rainbow Rangers * OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes * Kid vs. Kat * FernGully: The Last Rainforest * FernGully II: The Magical Rescue * Chomp Squad * The Simpsons * The Simpsons Movie * James and the Giant Peach * The Lion King * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride * Catscratch * I Am Frankie * Dexter's Labratory * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures * Bunnicula * Rugrats * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Category:BattyKodaRockz Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs